The present invention relates to debugging application programs. More particularly, the present invention relates to program subset execution and debug.
Programmers write code in a programming language using language syntax specified for the respective programming language. The programmers compile and/or build the written code into a form sometimes referred to as a program. The program may be in the form of precompiled code (p-code) that is interpretively compiled and/or executed by an interpreter at run time for execution on a target platform. Alternatively, the program may be fully compiled into native machine code that executes directly on the target platform. When the program is executed, it may receive one or more inputs and may generate one or more outputs.